


Beads

by deklava



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Beads, M/M, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sibling Incest, holmescest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deklava/pseuds/deklava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock’s forehead fell to the Egyptian cotton pillow, which was damp and misshapen by bite marks. “Just give it to me already!” </p>
<p>Mycroft didn’t respond immediately. He was too busy savouring the sight of his younger brother lying on his bed, naked and leaking and desperate. Sherlock had discarded his clothing hours ago: his only adornment was the string of anal beads that Mycroft had been slowly working into his arse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beads

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cinderlily33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinderlily33/gifts), [cookieswillcrumble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookieswillcrumble/gifts).



> **Beta:** chasingriver

“Ready, Sherlock?” Mycroft’s fingers trailed down his brother’s naked back.

“Of course I am!” Sherlock summoned enough composure to glare over his shoulder. “Don’t be daft.”

“Of course not.” The elder Holmes stood up straight. “It’s just that you look rather a mess. Perhaps you’d like to catch your breath before we continue?”

Sherlock’s forehead fell to the Egyptian cotton pillow, which was damp and misshapen by bite marks. “Just give it to me already!”

Mycroft didn’t respond immediately. He was too busy savouring the sight of his younger brother lying on his bed, naked and leaking and desperate. Sherlock had discarded his clothing hours ago: his only adornment was the string of anal beads that Mycroft had been slowly working into his arse.

Mycroft, on the other hand, was still fully dressed. While Sherlock had moaned and sweated and writhed as each progressively larger bead entered his greedy hole, the elder Holmes remained calm and collected, as if he were meeting an ambassador or enjoying tea with royalty. Only his fingers, slick with lube, hinted at what he’d really been doing.

“It’s big,” he said, looking down at the silicone ball he’d just finished lubricating. It rested on the towel between Sherlock’s spread thighs. “Are you sure you want it?”

Sherlock raised his hips off the pillow that had been tucked underneath. The movement caused the four balls already inside him to push against his prostate. Shivering with mingled pleasure and desperation, he begged, “Yes, damn it! Please- now!”

“Very well.” Mycroft picked up the bead, which was a good two inches in diameter, and pressed it against Sherlock’s opening. He was so turned on that his cock stretched the front of his trousers, but he wouldn’t allow himself any release until his pompous younger brother had been undone first. “Here it comes.”

Sherlock sobbed as the ball stretched his already-sore hole. It was so big and it hurt but it felt _perfect_. Bunching the sheets between his fingers, he suddenly wished that it was even bigger, opening him until he bruised and amplifying the heady feeling of being taken.

“Oh God!” he whimpered when the ball finally popped inside, allowing his sphincter to clamp around the string. The weight against his prostate made him squirm, which only intensified everything. Releasing the sheets and grabbing his hair, he started rutting against the pillow under his hips. “ _Fuck_.”

Mycroft used a slick fingertip to trace his aching hole. “Ready to come now, dear brother?”

Sherlock gritted his teeth. He knew how much his older brother was enjoying his desperation and hated to yield. But his hyperstimulated body demanded release and besides, it would be his turn to win later. Raising his head, he hissed, “Yes, damn you!”

Grinning, Mycroft picked up the rubber handle of the bead string and gave it a light, teasing pull. “Manners, Sherlock. Ask me for what you want.”

He really meant ‘beg’, and Sherlock knew it. So the younger man arched his back and cried, “Do it, please! Make me come! Please, I’m begging you.”

“You certainly are,” Mycroft said. His silk boxers were now wet, but he concentrated on the task literally at hand.

He slowly drew the first bead out, letting its wide girth linger in his brother’s opening for a new tantalysing seconds before pulling it free. Sherlock humped the pillow more urgently, not caring how wanton he looked.

“Oooh, fuck! More!”

The next bead was smaller, but its removal dragged the others across Sherlock’s sweet spot and made him shriek. He thrust a hand under his belly and began tugging on his aching cock.

“The rest! The rest! Now!”

“As you wish.” Mycroft gave a final, inspired pull that sent the remaining beads flying out of his brother’s body and landing wetly on the towel.

“Hnnngh!” Sherlock’s teeth sank into his forearm as he shuddered and came all over the pillow. Some of his ejaculate even ended up on the expensive duvet, guaranteeing Mycroft an expensive and embarrassing dry cleaning job, but he was too undone to feel smug. As he squirmed and contorted through his orgasm, Sherlock could feel his sphincter opening and closing in eager spasms, anticipating the exit of more beads.

He’d have to ask Mycroft for a longer set for Christmas.

When he finally slumped onto the mattress, the ensuing silence was punctuated only by their heavy breathing. Then Mycroft’s warm palm landed on Sherlock’s back in a possessive and urgent gesture.

“My turn now,” he said as he lowered his zip. He wasn’t asking permission, and both of them knew it.

After stealing a few more seconds to revel in the freshly released hormones, Sherlock rose slowly onto all fours, turned around, and extracted his brother’s cock. Using his tongue, he confirmed that the silicone pad he’d secretly fitted to the roof of his mouth was still in place. The girl at the sex shop assured him that the beaded surface would make him an oral virtuoso and undo his partner in record time.

_Let's find out if beads have the same effect on you, brother dear._

Mycroft grasped his tangled curls, pulling him forward. As he wrapped his lips around the sticky head, Sherlock decided that revenge was sweet.

A few minutes later, as wave after wave of creamy semen shot down his throat, he concluded that it tasted good too.


End file.
